Does itScare You Koushiro?
by e5r9i9k2a1
Summary: In the episode where Koushiro temporarily gives up his curiosity, Tentomon wonders about Koushiro and his curiosity and if he could've given it up out of more than fear. CC is appreciated.


I've…lost him…

"…A…B…C…D…E…F…G…"

Koushiro, how could you? How could you give up your curiosity? And so easily… Don't you remember that it's your curiosity that I admire?

"…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…O…P…"

I realize that you were afraid but to the point that you would give up one of you best qualities?

"…Q…R…S…"

I could've found a way to get us out of there. Perhaps I could've fought Vademon somehow. But instead… you gave up your curiosity. One of you best qualities and one of the ones I admire the most. And you gave it up almost immediately too.

"…T…U…V…"

Why? Didn't you trust that I could've gotten you out of there? Or were you just to afraid?

"…W…X…"

I remember that you told me about subconsiousness. Did some part of you actually subconsciously _want _it to stop?

"…Y…"

Your curiosity is what led you to discovering the truth about your parents isn't it? One night, in childish curiosity you were wondering what your parents always talked about every night, so you decided to quietly sneak out and listen in.

And that's what caused you to find out about your adoption. That didn't cause you to see your curiosity as a curse did it? Because it's not. But it did hurt you a lot didn't it? I wonder, were you more hurt that your adoptive parents never told you themselves, or were you more pained about what could've been?

It was both wasn't it? Your curiosity led you to pain once, did that make you think that it would only lead you to pain again? That's why you started to focus almost solely on technology and computers isn't it? Because computers and technology can't always hurt you as much as people can, can they?

Koushiro, does your curiosity… _scare_ you? Are you scared of what your curiosity could lead you to find out one day? I'll always be here for you no matter _what_ you find out Koushiro. Don't you know that? …Doesn't _everyone _know that their Digimon partners will _always _be there for them no matter _what_?

I wonder, if you're scared of yourself and some of your qualities… does that mean the others are too?

…I guess Taichis Courage could lead him into some thing terrible where something terrible happens…

…Yamato is in a lot of pain too, so I guess he could fall into bad things or bad crowds…

…Mimi is so Pure, she could become tainted, possibly as easily as you gave up your Curiosity…

…Sora has Love, but love can be agonizing sometimes…

…Something could happen that could cause Jyous Faithfulness or his Integrity to be taken away…

And Takeru is always so Hopeful and Innocent… But the Real World could easily take that away…

And you Koushiro… your Curiosity, your Curiosity that can be both a blessing and a curse… could cause you to discover something horrible. Maybe even something that could break you.

But don't you all know that your Digimon partners will always be there for you no matter _what_?

You've given up your Curiosity so easily Koushiro. But I'll make sure it's not for forever. Your Curiosity is only one part of you though. Granted, it's a pretty big part… But it's still only one part and there are many, many parts and qualities to a person.

You've temporarily given up your Curiosity, one of you best qualities and one that I admire the most, but… you haven't forgotten yourself as easily… have you? You… haven't forgotten _me _that easily…have you?

Please come back Koushiro. If not for yourself, than for me and the others in these worlds who love you? Please?

I'm… De-Digivolving… Without all of yourself, I don't have enough strength to even stay in my Child Form…

Koushiro… please…come back to us…please…

What…? What's that look your getting? Are you coming back to us?

You…are…Yes…Thank you Koushiro. For coming back to all of us.

But…there's still something that bothers and even disturbs me Koushiro.

If you can give up your Curiosity, one of your best traits and one that I and others admire and need the most…

Than…what else can people give up so easily if not even easier?

And out of what?

"…Z…"


End file.
